


Successor

by Psyga315



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Actor Allusion, Alternate Ending, Arkham Asylum, Doppelganger Fic, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 00:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7662469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyga315/pseuds/Psyga315
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey journeyed to find Luke Skywalker in the hopes that he could train her...</p><p>What she found instead was someone who was willing to train her to be his successor...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Successor

Rey scoured the galaxy in search for Luke Skywalker. Using the map that was now completed, she managed to find her way to…

An insane asylum? Rey knew Luke would go into hiding, but this seems too out of the way, even for a Jedi Master like Luke.

“Hello?” She landed the ship and explored the desolate place. She noticed the lack of guards… Though that’s when she tripped over a body. She got up and saw a guard with a _very_ forced smile… That could never go away.

“Hello, my… darling.” Rey then saw a smiling green-haired man.

Joker.


End file.
